


Sympathy for the Devil

by Masqueradehfx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angels, Demons, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradehfx/pseuds/Masqueradehfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original text has been deleted for editing and revision. Zayn leaving the band and subsequent personal issues changed by muse on this one. So I formally withdraw the nightmare I was comfortable with, and will spend the next 5 weeks re-writing the monster I wanted to be born. Which should be fun since I sorted the "Zayn Paradox".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

In the Beginning was the word ... and you'll just have to wait to find out what it said.


End file.
